Death Wish (episode)
Janeway considers a Q's request for asylum, but if it is granted, he will commit suicide. Summary Teaser Harry Kim is in his quarters, practicing his clarinet while Tom Paris listens. Suddenly, someone in adjoining quarters starts banging on the wall. Paris comments that Ensign Baytart doesn't appreciate good music, and Kim reluctantly puts down his clarinet. The two of them talk for a while about an upcoming recital Kim is putting on on the holodeck with Lieutenant Susan Nicoletti, and then Chakotay's voice comes over the intercom, ordering all senior officers to the bridge. The crew has been surveying an unusual comet, which looks like a comet, but doesn't act like one. Captain Janeway orders B'Elanna Torres to go to transporter room two and beam aboard a sample for future study. Torres energizes, but instead of a comet fragment, she beams aboard a man who says his name is Q. Act One Torres summons Janeway to the transporter room, and explains about Q. Janeway calls red alert, and Quinn assures her that there is no need, and he propmtly brings her to the mess hall. Quinn explains that he has been held in captivity because he keeps trying to commit suicide. He attempts it again, but only succeeds in making all the men disappear. Quinn cannot bring them back, so he brings in Q, whom he thinks will be able to help Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Background Information * As of this episode, John de Lancie (Q) has played the same character on three different Star Trek series. The only other actors to do so are Jonathan Frakes (Commander William T. Riker), Marina Sirtis (Counselor Deanna Troi), Armin Shimerman (Quark), Michael Ansara (Kang) and Richard Poe (Gul Evek). * Gerrit Graham previously played a Hunter in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Captive Pursuit". John de Lancie also played Q in the episode immediately following it, in "Q-Less". Quotes "Rabbit? She never told me she likes rabbits. What is a rabbit anyway? Is this some new chef she's interviewing?" : - Neelix "Say, is this the ship of the Valkyries? Or have you human women finally done away with your men altogether?" : - Q "Facial art. Ooo, how very wilderness of you." : - Q''' (re: Chakotay) "Did anyone ever tell you you're angry when you're beautiful?" : - '''Q (re: Captain Janeway) Links and References Guest Stars *Gerrit Graham as Quinn *Peter Dennis as Isaac Newton *Maury Ginsburg as Maury Ginsberg *John de Lancie as Q Special Guest Appearance By *Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker Co-Stars * Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) * John Tempoya as Kashimuro Nozawa (uncredited) References Baryonic particles; Battle of Pine Mountain; Big Bang; Bolians; Borg; colonel; Earth; ''Enterprise''-D, USS; general; Gorokian midwife toad; Johnson, Mark; Kylerian goat's milk (milk); Liverpool; Murphy; Nogatch hemlock; Ocampa; Picard, Jean-Luc; proton; Q Continuum; Q history; rabbit; Riker, Thaddius; Romulan history; Scarsdale; Sherman, William Tecumseh; Sherman's March; Sri Lanka Boulevard; suicide; Valkyrie; Vulcan history; Welsh rabbit; Woodstock. Category:VOY episodes de:Todessehnsucht nl:Death Wish